Episode 1466 (23 June 1997)
Synopsis Grant and Nigel have arranged to race on Thursday to add a little interest to Nigel's training programme. Grant is getting a bit concerned since Nigel is training every day, so he decides to go for a run. Tiffany teases him about how he's getting worried, and she says Nigel looks pretty fit by now, after training every day. Grant says, nonsense, he looks like he's about to drop. Tiffany says, well, she was impressed, and Grant says that's because she's easily impressed. She takes a look at Grant and agrees. Clare and Sonia chat about making a banner to cheer Nigel on, and Sonia is walking Well'ard and ties him up outside while they chat in the café. When she comes out, they find him gone. They wander around trying to find him, but have no luck, then Sonia has to tell Robbie, who is furious and tells her if anything happens to him it will be her fault. He goes out and finds the collar and lead thrown away behind the rubbish bins, so says now no-one will know that he has an owner and he's out there all lost and alone. Dot has her glaucoma tests which are fine, and she's told to come again for a test next year. She's disappointed that she has nothing wrong with her and makes Nigel draw the curtains and get her a blanket when she gets home because she still has terrible trouble with her eyes. She even sees the doctor - who is standing in for Dr Legg, so Dot has a whinge about that. Simon is still trying to persuade Tony to report the gang to the police. He says since there are no witnesses, there's no point. Simon is late for work after tidying up the broken glass, and boarding up the window, and Sanjay tells him off. Later the gang appear again and pour a bottle of ketchup over some of Gita's new stock. Sanjay and Gita are annoyed, and Simon admits it may be just to get at him. Mark and Sanjay chase after them but to no effect. There's a general murmur of annoyance, and Ian is passing and mentions them stealing from the chip shop too, but Simon says they've been harassing Tony and him because they're gay. Ian is surprised as he overhears this, and wanders off to ask Kathy about it, in between moaning about the unruly gang vandalising his shop and stealing the food. He adds the comment about Tony and Kathy says that Ted wanted it kept quiet. Simon takes the rest of the day off, as he is obviously causing more trouble than he's worth for Sanjay and Gita. Mark comes home with him and he is sympathetic, saying that Simon just has to stand up to them, and they are just ignorant. He chats about when he first discovered he was HIV+ and says that the gay community is very supportive. Simon is angry and says so where's that then - we have to live in this community. Mark shuts up and leaves, and Simon says thanks, belatedly. Tiffany comes to see him and asks him what's happened now, and he tells her. He says that Tony isn't handling it at all well, and their relationship is on the rocks because Tony won't support him. He likes clubbing and going out but doesn't seem to do anything else in the relationship. Tiffany says that Simon obviously loves Tony and should tell him how he feels, after all they have gone through a lot to be together. Ruth gets a call from the foster agency asking them to come in for a training course tomorrow evening. Mark is a bit surprised and wonders if it's a bit too soon since they haven't been accepted yet. Ruth is very keen though so he gives in. Tony comes home and Simon starts to talk to him, but his first comment is that Tony was supposed to arrange to fix the window and he hasn't. Tony sighs and says he supposes he's let Simon down again and he's fed up with the nagging and is going out to the pub. Tony gets a drink and Tiffany says that Simon is worried about him. Tony replies that he's here to get away from Simon. Simon arrives later at the Vic, and Tony says he wants to be by himself. Simon apologises for earlier and buys a drink and stays at the bar chatting to Tiffany. Pauline is there buying a drink after her visit to the police station with Martin, who was cautioned and let off. She meets Kathy, who rushes in a bit late. They chat about how terrible the gang are who are terrorising the local shop and stall holders, and Ian mentions that it's the same lot who stole a load of Bianca's clothes, and they have thrown red paint all over his shop as well now. Peggy says she blames their parents, and Pauline rises to this, saying that you can't keep your eye on them all the time. Peggy replies that you don't have to if you bring them up properly with respect for other people. Pauline bitches about Peggy's sons, and people chatter at them to stop bitching at each other. As the catalogue of crimes is expanding, Ian says pointedly that they'd probably have given up if certain people hadn't provoked them, looking at Simon. People look curious, and Simon says that they beat up Tony last week, and threw a brick through their window yesterday. Everyone is shocked, as before it had been petty vandalism and theft, but this seems more serious. Simon gets rather excited and says that people round here didn't do anything about it - Tony was beaten up in the middle of the square but no-one round here would lift a finger to help them, and they are just as bad, because the kids got their attitudes from their elders. Kathy says that no-one saw the crimes mentioned, or of course they would have helped, but Simon isn't interested in listening, and rants on that it is because he and Tony are gay that no-one cares. Tony is very annoyed at Simon broadcasting his personal life in the pub, and gets up and walks out. Simon follows him and Mark stops him on the way saying to take it easy. Simon catches up with Tony, who tells him that he doesn't appreciate Simon unilaterally shouting their private life all round the square without asking him first, and half the people in there will now join the persecutors. Simon says at least now they will know who's on their side. Tony says as far as he is concerned Simon has made it a million times worse. Credits Main cast *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Shobu Kapoor as Gita Kapoor *Leonard Kirby as Shane *Lucy Jenkins as Dr. Calcutt Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes